The Vampire Diaries Season 6
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of S6 fanfics I've done.
1. Come Back To You

Characters: Kat, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Bennett family, and Nadia

Summary: Just a one-shot. My prediction for when S6 comes October 2nd. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

Damon Salvatore found himself in what looked to be woods, in the middle of the day. He was alone there, so he figured Bonnie was somewhere better; maybe with her family.

He started to walk through the woods, investigating, and saw Katherine seated with her back against a tree, looking unhappy. She too was alone. Just when he thought he had gotten rid of her, he was always proven wrong.

He slowly approached her.

"Katherine?" he said.

"Go away, Damon. I don't want you here. Just let me grieve in peace."

"No can do. The Other Side is gone. What has you so down?"

"Nadia's not here and neither are the others I cared about. I'm alone."

"Don't wallow in your sorrows. It's not attractive. Besides, you're not the only one here that's left someone behind. My love of my life has shattered worse than when Jeremy was killed. You don't see me wallowing in my sorrows. You shouldn't either."

"I wish there was a way back. Maybe I could find Nadia. I lost her once. I didn't want to lose her again. I need to find her."

"And I want to be with Elena, but I can't. Think positive. We'll get through this. They'll find a way to help us."

"You don't know that."

"True, but I'm trying to be positive."

"When did you turn into Mr. Positive guy?"

"Since I'm trying to have hope."

"Why don't we work together? We both want the same thing. What do you say?" Kat suggested.

"You have a point there. Let's do this," he replied.


	2. Unexpected Human To The Rescue

Summary: Set in S6E6 "The World Has Turned and Left Me Here." Katherine arrives and saves Bonnie from Kai's arrow. What will ensue?

It was a beautiful day in a cave, as Kai pointed an arrow at Bonnie, trying to keep them from leaving without him. He had a mission to finish; kill his sister Joe, and the rest of his family and species.  
Damon was standing beside Bonnie by the time Kai let the arrow fly and it was going to hit her in the stomach; but it didn't. A human Katherine appeared and got in the way, keeping Bonnie from getting hurt.  
"Katherine?" Bonnie questioned.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon inquired.  
"I was sent here like you two," she answered him.  
Kai aimed another arrow at them.  
"I'd stay here if I were you," he warned. "Unless you take me with you."  
"No can do," Damon replied.  
"Get lost," Katherine said, before magically throwing him against a wall, making him drop his weapon.  
Katherine painfully pulled the arrow out of her stomach and let it drop to the ground. She then used her hand to apply pressure, as to try and slow the bleeding.  
"Better hurry and get us out of here," she told Bonnie. "Before I die rescuing you two."  
"You're not coming with us," Damon protested.  
"Yes, she is. Whether we like it or not, we don't have time for this," Bonnie interjected.  
"Too bad," Katherine said to him.  
They grabbed the ascendant.  
A moment later, they were in the real world, standing outside the Salvatore boarding house. Bonnie then left to go find Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy.  
Damon and Katherine looked at one another, before Damon spoke.  
"Why did you do that? You've always been selfish."  
"Because I couldn't let her get hurt and I wasn't always selfish. I just turned selfish, because of everything that happened to me in the last 500 years of my life. You never heard the real story," the human replied.  
"Then tell me."  
"I will. Later when I'm not dying."  
She unintentionally leaned against Damon. Then everything went black for her from blood loss.  
Damon caught her from hitting the ground. He then gently layed her down on the ground and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save his site.  
After she was healed and wasn't dying anymore, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed. He then gently pulled her into his arms and went inside the Salvatore home.

Once in his room, he gently layed his sire down on his bed and sat on her bedside, waiting for her to come to.

An hour later she came to, which strangely relieved him.  
After she told him the whole story, he actually felt sorry for her. No one should have to go through all of that.  
A moment later, they were kissing. It was filled with passion and love they hadn't shown one another for 145 years. And in that moment, Katherine knew that he still loved her, and he realized his love for Katherine was still there. It had just been hidden behind hate, anger, rage, vengeance, chaos, and his love for Elena. Now he knew he had to make a choice. Go back to Katherine, or stay with Elena? He loved her, but Katherine was human. If he didn't act, it could be too late to have a second chance with her if he chose Katherine. So he made up his mind. He'd go back to Katherine until she died a human. Then he'd win Elena back, knowing she'd be angry with him for choosing his sire over the girl he promised he'd "never leave you again," three years ago. It would work, though. He knew it.


	3. The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get

Summary: Set in S6E6. Bonnie didn't die with Damon. Damon's alone in the prison world until Katherine saves him from Kai. Katherine gets hurt saving him from Kai. Will Damon care enough to save her life? Will she live?

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine stood behind a tree, watching the scene unfold. Damon was confronting Kai about getting the hell out of there. She would help if need be. He was her childe. She had sired him in 1864. Besides, she was once in love with him and she would do anything for him. And to this day, she still loved him with all of her heart. No one was allowed to hurt him or mess with him but her.  
When Kai and Damon were fighting and her childe was losing, it angered her and she felt the need to protect him. Without thinking, she appeared and through Kai off.  
Damon looked from where he was, to see that Katherine was who had thrown Kai off him. And from the scent, she was human. It surprised him that she was trying to stop Kai. She was only human and Katherine. She didn't care about him, so why help him? Had dying changed her? Had being human given her humanity again?  
Katherine stood in front of Kai, looking fearless and determined. She always looked fearless when facing danger and the enemy, but deep inside, she always had doubts and fear about the oncoming fight, never knowing if she would survive the fight. That's what she felt about now, but she wouldn't let Kai sense it. Right now, the only weapon she had was a Traveler knife; specifically created to destroy Travelers. She knew he wasn't a Traveler, but it was worth a shot. And If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting to save Damon.  
"If it isn't the famous Katherine Pierce, come to your childe's rescue," Kai greeted her.  
"Kai," she greeted back. "You're quite famous yourself for killing your siblings. That's why you're here. And all you ever wanted and still want is magic. You hate that you weren't born with magic, unlike your family. I've got news for you. Vengeance dies hard and you belong here. You deserve to rot in here for what you've done."  
She gave a smile.  
His mood became dark and he lunged for her. And as he did, she pulled out the Traveler knife to stab him, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist.  
She tried to fight against him and they ended up with her up against a tree, her back touching the bark of the tree.  
He was stronger than her, which surprised her, considering they were both technically human.  
She continued to fight against him, trying to get the knife in him, but he maneuvered the knife, hand still around her wrist, and it stabbed her in the side.  
He pinned her to the tree, applying pressure to her throat with an arm.  
She gasped, trying to breathe.  
"Looks like you're next on my list," he said.  
Everything went dim and gray for her.  
Damon through him off his pain in the ass sire and snapped his neck. He then rushed to her side where she lay on her back, side heavily bleeding with the knife still in it, eyes closed, pale from blood loss.  
"Katherine," he said.  
He immediately took the knife out, knowing what It did to her, considering she was descended from Travelers.  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life, as her breathing slowed, hoping it would work. In the living world, she hadn't been able to digest vampire blood.  
Soon, her wounds were healed, so he took his wrist away, which instantly healed.  
He rested gentle hands on either side of her head and sighed in relief, figuring that she would live to see another day.  
A moment later, still out cold, she began to cough up the blood he had given her.  
He looked down at her, not knowing what to do. All he knew to do was hope for her to wake up and be okay. His mission to get the hell out of dodge had now changed course. He had to help Katherine now, before he could leave.  
He put the Traveler knife inside his jacket and then gently pulled her into his arms, getting to his feet and heading for the boarding house.

Once in the living room, he gently layed her down on his couch.  
As he sat in his chair, shot glass of Bourbon in hand, watching her insensible form, he wondered how she had come here. Why was she here? Why was she human, when she had died in Elena's body? What would happen when she woke up? If she died, would she go into transition and become a vampire again? If so, would he have to teach her control, or would she be able to deal with it all on her own? Would she live to see another day? Did she care about him, even though she hadn't shown it since 1864? Did she love him? Would they ever learn to get along?

She didn't know how long she had been out but when she came to, she was on Damon's couch with him watching her from his recliner.  
"You're awake," he greeted.  
He went to sit on her bedside on the couch.  
She slowly sat up and looked at him.  
He looked at her, as he rested gentle hands on either side of her head.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like I just got stabbed and nearly killed," she answered.  
"You were pretty close. I healed you, but you're body rejected my blood."  
"Great," she said sarcastically. She didn't feel like dying of old age all over again.  
"Don't worry. We'll find a way to stop it."  
"There is no way. If there was, don't you think I would've found one the first time around. The only solution is to put me in another body? Why do you think I jumped into Elena's? I wanted to live just a little longer. Then Nadia died and my life didn't mean anything anymore."  
"Let's go one step at a time. Okay? First, let's get you back to health. Then we can get out of here and stop this from happening to you again."  
"I need blood to restore what I lost first. Then I should be okay. Right now, I'm just tired," she replied.  
"Get some sleep," he told her, before kissing her on the forehead and taking his hands away from her head.

Soon, she was back to health and they were alive again. They even found a way through a powerful witch how to stop time from catching up with her. So she was saved and Damon and Katherine got back together.


	4. Sad Song (Delena)

Sad Song (Delena)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Ric (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 6x7 "Do You Remember The First Time?," 5x22 "Home," 2x22 "As I Lay Dying," 5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer," and 6x6 "The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get."

Pairings:

Delena

*Do You Remember The First Time?*

 _You and I_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies_

 _Exploding in the sky_

 _With you_

 _I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart_

 _They finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

' _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

It was a rainy night, as Damon and Elena stood in front of each other that night by his car.

"Come on. Time to abandon ship," Damon told her.

"No, no, no. Wait. Just give it a second. It'll clear up."

Damon kissed her and she kissed back. Then she pulled away.

"Promise me this is forever," Elena said.

"I promise," Damon replied.

A moment later, they were kissing.

*Home*

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _With you, I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

' _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

It was a dismal night, as Elena sat against a pillar in a building, sobbing. Damon was dead for good and there was nothing they could do. The spell for those to come back to life that wanted to couldn't be done again.

Damon, as a ghost, came over and knelt in front of her. He rested a hand on the side of her face and she felt it.

"Please, don't leave me," she sobbed.

"I don't have a choice," he replied, though she couldn't see or hear him. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

A moment later, he was gone.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

Damon lay in bed that night, dying of a werewolf bite, Elena seated on his bedside.

"You would've liked me in 1864," he told her, knowing he'd been a bad person for nearly his entire vampire life.

"I like you now," she replied.

A few minutes later, he felt her kiss him. Then she pulled away.

"Thank…you," he replied.

"You're welcome," she told him.

Then his sire arrived and cured him.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favorite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

It was a beautiful day. It was the end of summer and Damon and Elena were on the couch making out. She was going away to college, so they were spending as much time as they could together before it was time for her to leave today.

*The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get*

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

It was a beautiful day. Elena was packing some things in a purse, when there was a knock on the door, so she stood in front of it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me. I just wanna talk," Damon replied.

"I can't. Not now."

"Look, I know why you did what you did, but it's not real," he replied, talking about her having Ric compel away the good memories of her. "You know what's real? The way you felt for me. You once told me it was the most real thing you ever felt in your life."

"Those feelings are gone," she told him.

"Come on, Elena. You compelled enough people to know it's just a way of covering the truth. No matter how bad you want it gone, it doesn't make it any less of a lie."

She rested a hand on her side of the door and he rested his on his side of the door, overlapping where her hand was.

"Just open the door, Elena. Everything can go back to the way it was."

She put her hand down and stepped away.

He put his hand down.

"Just open the door, Elena. Please."

That time, she opened the door, but was gone when he came in. Next time he tried though, she did open the door and this time she didn't run off on him.


	5. The Journey Home

Summary: Set in S6. Kat's journey from waking up in the prison world to finding out how to go back to being alive again. What will happen?

As she started to come to, she felt something like grass under her. The last thing she remembered was being swept away by a black mist or whatever it was.  
She opened her eyes to see that she was on a resident's lawn and could hear voices. She knew those voices well. It brightened her spirits, knowing she wasn't alone wherever she was. So, after getting to her feet, she followed the voices to a street. It was definitely them. Damon and Bonnie wee arguing non-stop.  
They stopped when they saw a newspaper.  
"The question isn't where. It's when," Bonnie said. "Look at the date."  
"1994. My own personal Hell," he commented.  
"What's so bad about 1994. What did you do?"  
"I'm not telling you. Let's just find out way out of here so we can get back to your friends and my girlfriend."  
They continued to walk until they came across Elena's house. They then went to the porch and Bonnie sat on an outdoor couch and he sat beside her. It felt like they had been walking around for days and Damon was losing hope of never getting out.  
"Why can't you have a little hope?" Bonnie asked. "Look; magic brought us here, which means magic can get us out of here. I just have to find a way to get my magic back."  
Katherine decided that this was the time to show herself and butt in.  
She walked up to the porch.  
"I think I can help with that," she announced.  
Damon, at vamp speed, pinned her to a wall.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?" he growled.  
"I'm stuck here just like you. Besides, you didn't think I'd be that easy to get rid of for good, did you? I can help if we work together. You want to go back for Elena. Bonnie wants to go back for her friends. I want to go back to win Elijah back. We can go our separate ways once we're back. For now, we need to help each other," she replied.  
He let her go.  
"How do I know you're not going to screw us over?"  
"I'm human, Damon. I wouldn't do that. Not when I'm no match for you," she replied.  
"She's right," Bonnie decided. "So, you said you can help me. How? You're not a witch."  
She looked at the witch. "I'm descended from Travelers. I can help you with my Traveler magic. You never really lost your magic. It's still inside you. Once a witch, always a witch. You have to dig deep inside yourself. We need candles and a place to stay."

An hour later, they were at the Salvatore boarding house, seated at the kitchen table, lit candles on it in the middle, Katherine practicing with Bonnie.  
Soon after, Bonnie had found her magic and they wee looking for a way back home.

A couple days later, they found a way home and soon were back home. Elena was thrilled to have Damon back and her friends and Elena were happy that Bonnie was back.

The next day, Katherine arrived in New Orleans to win Elijah back, which, after a few weeks, worked. He and Kat got back together and she stayed there.


	6. Love Hate Such A Fine Line

Summary: What if Bonnie had lived? What if things had gone a little differently? What if Damon had died with Katherine, instead of Bonnie? Will they learn to get along, so they can find a way home? What will ensue?

It was a beautiful day, as Damon and Katherine walked side by side, annoying the hell out of each other.

Once by what looked to be Elena's house, they saw a newspaper on the lawn.  
They stopped and Katherine picked it up.  
Damon looked at it over her shoulder.  
"October 10, 1994," Katherine read.  
"Either we're in my personal hell, or we're living someone else's hell," he commented.  
"Or you're completely wrong," Katherine added.  
Not long afterward, they found their way to the Salvatore boarding house.

Days went by, each being the same day; the same date. It made them bored, so he learned how to make pancakes and she began doing crossword puzzles.

One day, after an argument, she left him inside a grocery store. Then, when she came back, Damon was in trouble. They had thought that they were the only ones there. Apparently, they were wrong. There was a guy standing in the aisle, all the Bourbon bottles shattered around Damon, Damon on the floor as if he had been vervained, wet from the Bourbon that had fallen on him.  
Katherine went to stand not far from her elder childe.  
"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, looking at the stranger.  
"As a matter of fact, you are. You're welcome to join us, though."  
"Leave him alone," she said in warning, before magically throwing the guy against the shelf. No one messed with him except her.

When the guy woke up, he was tied to a wooden chair with chains.  
"Here's what's going to happen. One way or another, you're going to tell us everything we want to know. No lying to us, because we can tell if you're lying. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," Katherine told him.  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" Damon asked.  
"Kai. I've been here a long time. No need for details, but I killed most of my siblings, so my father put me here as punishment. I wasn't born a typical witch, but I can absorb someone else's magic and use it as my own by touch. If I absorb too much, it'll kill the person. Then I'll have the person's magic for my own until it dies out. But enough of me. You're Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce. I'm surprised you're working together. You hate each other."  
Not taking the bait, she just simply asked Kai, "Do you know how to get the hell out of here?"  
"Yes," he replied.  
"How?" Damon inquired.  
"If I tell you, you have to take me with you. But first, if you want to know how to get out of here, you have to let me go," Kai replied.  
"No way," Damon answered.  
"Then you're never getting out of here," Kai told him, looking at both of them.  
"I hate to say this, but he's right. We won't get out of here without his help. We need him. We've been here for days without a clue on how to get home. I don't like it any better than you do, but it has to be done. He's out ticket out of here," she told Damon.  
"Fine," he replied, seeing her point. Like usual, she was right. Not that he'd ever admit to it out loud or anything.  
He unchained Kai and Kai went to sit at the table.  
"Now tell us how we get out of here," Katherine demanded of Kai.  
"First we use this," he said, grabbing something. "It's an ascendant." He looked at Katherine. "Drip some of your blood on it when we're ready to use it." He looked at them both. "Then, once there's an eclipse, we hold the ascendant and it'll take us home."  
"Sounds good," Katherine commented.  
Damon didn't like working with Kai, but he was willing to do almost anything if it meant that he would be alive and home again.

The day they were planning to go home, they made a plan. Damon killed Kai, before they went down in the cave and waited for the eclipse.  
When they were in the cave, she dripped her blood on the ascendant and waited, Damn beside her. Then the eclipse came out.  
Suddenly, Kai arrived with a bow and arrow and shot her with an arrow in her lower stomach.  
"Katherine," her childe said.  
Pain surged through her, but he was there to keep her on her feet.  
"You thought you could go without me? You were wrong. Now she's going to die for that mistake," Kai said.  
"Burn in Hell," Katherine responded.  
A moment later, they disappeared.  
As they disappeared, she leaned against Damon.  
A few minutes later, they were outside the boarding house, home at last.  
"We did it," she said with a smile.  
They smiled at each other. Then, because of everything they had been through together, and because of the moment, they kissed.  
A moment later, Katherine pulled away.  
They looked at each other.  
A moment later, everything went black for her.  
With vampire reflexes, he caught her from hitting the ground and gently layed her down on her back on the ground. He then pulled her gently into his arms, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her, hoping it would work, considering that before she had died and before she had become a Traveler inside Elena and had to be killed, her body had been rejecting vampire blood. He hoped it would work, because he didn't want to watch her die yet again. While in that place with her, he had began to feel something for her. He didn't want her to die.  
When her wound healed, he gently picked her up in his arms and went inside with her, heading upstairs to his own room.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside, waiting for her to come to.  
As he waited, he thought of something she had said a few years ago. Considering he didn't hate her anymore, she had been right.  
"Love; hate; such a fine line."

An hour later, she came to, clearly back to normal.  
They smiled at each other and shared a very passionate, lust-filled kiss.


	7. Home At Last (Damon's POV)

Summary: What if Damon died before Bonnie and never met up with her? What if Damon and Kat met up in the prison world? Damon finds a human, hurt Kat. Will she be okay? Will they get out and back home?

It's a dark night, as I walk around what looks like Mystic Falls, but it has abandoned cars with broken and shattered windows in the streets. I didn't disintegrate, so I must be somewhere on the Other Side. There must be a place on the Other Side that hasn't disintegrated. After all, I'm dead. I died willingly to destroy the Travelers and tried to pass through Bonnie to be brought back to life like my friends, but someone stopped the spell before I could pass through. I know Bonnie died too, but I was put here before she died. Wherever the hell here is.  
I stop not far from an old abandoned car, seeing someone lying by it. I'd know her anywhere. She looks exactly like Elena, apart from her hair style and clothes. She's my sire, my ex-girlfriend, and a pain in the ass.  
At vamp speed, I'm instantly knelt at her side, looking down at her. She looks like crap. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was tortured and then left behind. By the smell, she's very much human. There's blood on either side of her head, her sides and leg are bleeding, and there's cuts and scrapes on her. She's pale and losing a lot of blood too.  
"Katherine?" I call to her, hoping to wake her up.  
I listen to her heart and breathing with super hearing, as I debate on what to do. I don't know if vampire blood will help her. When she was ding and human, her body had rejected vampire blood. I don't know if my blood will help, since I'm a vampire and she's not. It's worth a shot, though. Right?  
Finally, I make up my mind.  
I gently pull her into my arms and bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, I take it away and it instantly heals. I then watch her wounds heal.  
I get to my feet wit her in my arms and head for the boarding house. After I broke my promise to protect her and tormented her on her deathbed, I owe her this much. Besides, she did cure me from a werewolf bite a few years ago. I just shrugged it off as a good deed, because I've hated her since the night she told me that she "never loved" me. "It was always Stefan."

Once in my living room, I gently lay her down on the couch and sit by her on the couch.

A few hours later, she comes to.  
"How long have you been here?" she asks me.  
"Since a few hours ago. What the hell happened to you?"  
"Kai stole some of what little magic I had from when I body jumped. I have a little left, but Kai wants out of hee and he can steal the rest with just a touch. His father put him here as punishment for killing all but one sibling. It's his prison, but since magic brought us here, magic can get us out of here. I need you to trust me if we do this, though. Do you trust me?" she replies.  
"I'll try," I answer.  
"Good. We have to work together to get out of here before he finds a way out of here," she replies.  
"How do we get out of here exactly?"  
"We put the ascendant together and find a cave where the eclipse will shine the brightest. The ascendant will take us home."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Ever since you guys killed me, I guess. I can't tell time here. Everyday is the same date as the day before."  
"Let's get out of here then," I reply.  
"I need to get my strength back and tap into my Traveler lineage first. I'll have to practice on some candles. I have to be at full strength, or we can't go. It won't recognize my magic," she explains.  
"Let's do it then," I reply, eager to go back home with or without Katherine.

A few days later, we're in a cave, the eclipse at its full peak, me at her side, her holding the ascendant.  
She drips her blood and I drip my blood in the middle of it and it clicks together, now ready to take us home.  
Kai walks in with a crossbow and fires at us with an arrow.  
A moment later, we disappear and find ourselves back home.  
I pull the arrow out of my side and drop it.  
We look at each other after she lets the ascendant drop to the ground.  
We smile.  
"We did it," she comments.  
"Yes; we did," I agree.  
"I guess this is a goodbye," she replies. "We'll see each other again, but I'm leaving. I'm going to New Orleans to win Elijah back. I've always loved both of you, but Elijah has always been there for me. He never once tried to kill me or second guess my intentions."  
"Good luck," I reply.  
I watch as she walks away, knowing she's right. Besides, she deserves someone like Elijah. She doesn't deserve me. I've tried to kill her and even broke my promise. Elijah would never do either to her. They were met for each other, whether he takes her back or not.  
I walk towards the Salvatore boarding house and inside, closing the door behind myself.


	8. Together (Kat's POV)

Summary: What if Kat ended up in the prison world after Damon did? Can they set aside everything to find their way home?

After a black mass pulls me from the church and Bonnie, all I see for a while is darkness upon darkness. Everything is dark. I'm surrounded by darkness. But then the darkness disappears and I see a light.  
A moment later, I find myself waking up on what appears to be the lawn of Elena's old house, which is still standing. That's weird, since she burned it to the ground after she turned it off. Another strange thing is that there's toys on the lawn.  
I get to my feet and look at the date on the newspaper I'm now holding.  
"May 10, 1994," I read out loud to myself. I then let it drop to the ground. "Where the hell am I?"  
I walk around to see where I ended up at.  
Soon after, I find my way to the boarding house and walk into the living room, only to see that I'm not alone. Damon Salvatore, my elder childe, is also here; wherever here is.  
He sees me and immediately pins me to a wall, hand around my throat.  
"What gives you the right to be here!?" he growls.  
He's angry and he has a reason to be. I've done things that I shouldn't have to him. Thus, why he hates me so much; especially, when I was in Elena's body for a time. Technically, I died human though, even though I was in Elena's body.  
"Considering I ended up here probably the same way as you, I don't have a choice in being here any more than you do. So, let's put aside our differences and find a way out of here. Shall we?" I reply.  
"Agreed," he replies.  
He let's go of me and steps back, angry face still on, unhappy at having to work with me.  
"I should be able to send us home with whatever Traveler magic I have left. I just have to activate the magic," I inform him.  
"Then get on with it."  
"I need candles first."

A few days later, using my Traveler magic and the ascendant, Damon and I go home to Mystic Falls.  
Soon after, I leave to go win Elijah back.


	9. Working Together (Kat's POV)

Summary: Set in S6. What if Kat ended up in the prison world after Damon did? Cna they set aside everything to find their way home?

After a black mass pulls me from the church and Bonnie, all I see for a while is darkness upon darkness. Everything is dark. I'm surrounded by darkness. But then the darkness disappears and I see a light.  
A moment later, I find myself waking up on what appears to be the lawn of Elena's old house, which is still standing. That's weird since she burned it to the ground after she turned "it" off. Another strange thing is that there's toys on the lawn.  
I get to my feet and look at the date on the newspaper I'm now holding.  
"May 10, 1994," I read out loud to myself. I then let it drop to the ground. "Where the hell am I?"  
I walk around to see where I ended up at.  
Soon after, I find my way to the boarding house and walk into the living room, only to see that I'm not alone. Damon Salvatore, my elder childe, is also here, wherever here is.  
He sees me and immediately pins me to a wall, hand around my throat.  
"What gives you the right to be here!?" he growls.  
He's angry and he had a reason to be. I've done things that I shouldn't have to him. Thus, why he hates me so much. Especially, when I was in elena's body for a time. Technically, I died human though, even though I was in Elena's body.  
"Considering I ended up here probably the same way as you, I don't have a choice in being here any more than you do. So, let's put aside our differences and find a way out of here. Shall we?" I reply.  
"Agreed," he replies.  
He lets go of me and steps back, angry face still on, unhappy at having to work with me.  
"I should be able to send us home with whatever Traveler magic I have left. I just have to activate the magic," I inform him.  
"Then get on with it."  
"I need candles first."

A few days later, using my Traveler magic and the ascendant, Damon and I go home to Mystic Falls.  
Soon after, I leave to go win Elijah back.


	10. I Alone

Summary: What if Damon found a very human and injured Katherine? Will he help her? What will ensue?

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls as Damon walked through the woods after having his dinner, heading home.  
Suddenly, in the middle of the woods, he stopped, seeing a figure lying on the ground.  
At vamp speed, he was instantly knelt at the girl's side, only to see a human Katherine. She was bleeding, on her side, out cold, pale, and mainly looked like crap. He thought about killing her to put her out of her misery and just for spite, but decided against it. Something about killing her when she was vulnerable didn't seem right. Besides, he wanted to know how she got here. He and the others had seen Stefan kill her with the Traveler knife.  
He sighed.  
He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her, as he supported her head with the crook of his arm.  
A few minutes later, he took it away and slid his right hand under her legs. He then got to his feet with an out cold, non-healing Katherine.

Half an hour later Katherine lay on her back on a hospital bed, Damon watching the doctors figure out the extent of her injuries. Why his blood hadn't healed her, he didn't know.  
A few minutes later, they rushed her down the hallway to take care of her.

When she lay in a recovery room in bed, Damon walked in, closing the door behind himself, and stood at her bedside.  
He looked down at her, hoping she'd wake up soon.

When she finally woke up, he went straight to the point.  
"Damon?" She questioned, having not known she had succeeded in going back home.  
"What are you doing here? What the hell happened to you?"  
"I assume you found me, so thanks. I used the ascendant to get back home. As for what happened to me, someone named Kai tried to take my Traveler magic for himself."  
Damon refrained from growling, but he didn't like that Kai had hurt his sire like he had. Even Katherine didn't deserve what she got.  
"You saved my life. Thanks," she said to him with a smile.  
"You're welcome."  
He smiled back.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	11. Ex Vampiress To The Rescue

Summary: Set in S6E10 when Kai was absorbing the Traveler magic. What happens when Katherine arrives, alive, after Kai magically throws Ric and Damon a ways? What if she got hurt? Will Damon care enough to save her life?

It was a beautiful day at a cemetery, as Kai started chanting something. As he chanted, the wind got worse.  
"What happened to the chains?" Damon asked, not seeing them on Kai anymore.  
"Is he chanting?" Ric asked, standing beside Damon.  
"He's absorbing all the magic from the spell the Travelers cast over Mystic Falls," Damon realized.  
Kai got to his feet and went to stand not far from them. He magically through Ric, who then landed not far from a tree. He then magically through Damon, who landed not far from the mausoleum.  
"It's great to be back," Kai said with a smile. "And no one can stop me."  
He walked towards Damon.  
"You haven't won yet," Damon said.  
Before Kai could do anything else to Damon, he was magically thrown not far from a tree.  
Kai and Damon looked to see a very human Katherine, but who had apparently tapped into her Traveler lineage.  
"Katherine," was all Damon could say.  
"Miss me? I sure missed you," she replied with a smile.  
She turned her attention back to Kai, who pinned her to the ground by a headstone.  
"You're supposed to be dead," Kai said.  
"Not anymore. I got out," she replied.  
She tried to get him off her and stab him with a special knife she had brought to kill him, but he knocked it out of her hand.  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.  
"For starters, to kill you to keep you from hurting those I care about. I may not show it, but I do care. The Salvatores and Elena are my family, no matter what we've done to each other and no matter what they feel about me. Go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die trying to kill you myself than to let you kill or hurt my family," she replied.  
"It won't be that easy," Kai replied.  
Damon was shocked about what Katherine had said.  
She gasped, as the pain came, when Kai used his own own knife to stab her in the lower stomach. Then everything went distant for her.  
Kai pulled it out.  
Damon went behind him and knocked him out.  
He knelt beside Katherine to help her, knowing that she had told the truth for once, and she had just tried to take him out on her own, all for family. It was only fair for him to save her.  
Everything went black for her a moment after she saw Damon at her side.  
He looked down at her and saw that she was losing a lot of blood.  
"Stay with me, Katherine," he said, as he gently pulled her into his arms. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat , which soon healed and saved her.  
After he knew Ric was okay, he gently picked an out cold Katherine up and headed for the Salvatore boarding house.

Once home, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside, hand in hers, waiting for her to come to.

An hour later, she woke up which relieved him, knowing she'd be okay and wasn't dying anytime soon.


	12. Woke Up With A Monster

Summary: What if Kat appeared to save Elena from Kai? What if Kat brought Bonnie home?

Elena slowly woke up to find herself seated in a chair, hands tied behind her with vervained ropes, Kai seated in front of her in a chair.  
"What am I doing here?" She weakly asked, considering she was a vampire and vervain weakened vampires.  
"You're here so I can practice controlling my magic, so I don't go around killing people," he explained to her.  
She looked at him, as she gave Kai a disgusted look.  
A moment later, she was hanging from vervained chains, which were attached to the ceiling in the hallway.  
When he was melting Elena's Daylight ring, that gave her enough determination that she was able to break the chains and vamp speed away.

When he caught up with her, she was in the cafeteria.  
She began to back away.  
He walked towards her and began magically turning over and throwing chairs around.  
"You don't have to do this," Elena said, trying to talk him out of it.  
She went to run, but he grabbed her and pinned her against a wall, arm pressed up against her throat.  
"I'm beginning to see why Damon likes you so much. If I wasn't using you to get what I want, I'd like to have you as my own."  
"Get off me," she growled in warning.  
He pushed on her throat with his arm some more. "You don't get to tell me what to do."  
Suddenly, before she knew it, Kai was off her.  
Kai got to his feet from where he had been thrown to the floor.  
Kai and Elena looked to see Katherine.  
"Stay the hell away from her," Katherine ordered him. She then looked at her doppelgänger. "Run." She looked at Kai again.  
Elena vamp sped away, though she wondered why Katherine was back and why she had saved her from Kai.  
Katherine stood a distance from Kai.  
"I heard what you did. You absorbed Traveler magic. Now you're trying to destroy everyone's lives. You mess with Damon, Elena, and their friends and family, you're messing with me. Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline are my family. I'll die for them any day. You think you're more powerful than anyone else, but you're not. There's a witch I know who's more powerful. That's how I'm back to my true form."  
"You don't scare me," he said m, before aiming to throw her.  
She through magic at him, making him land on the floor.  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked, getting to his feet, realizing that he may or may not win with her.  
"The very famous Katherine Pierce. In descended from Travelers."  
"That's why you're so good at controlling it," he realized.  
"Actually, it's because my daughter taught me before she died. That, and I know a lot of witches; a couple being Bennettes. In fact, they're about to have a reunion." She smiled.  
"What the hell did you do?"  
"I let Bonnie come back home where she belongs."  
Anger coursed through him and he magically through her roughly against a wall. Her head hit the wall and everything blurred.  
"I thought you hated Bennettes. Why would you save her?"  
"Because Bennettes have always been my friends."  
He pulled her to her feet and pinned her to a wall, hand around her throat.  
"It's time for you to die. You ruined my plans."  
She tried to get his hand off her throat, as she tried to breathe from his hold around her throat, as he tightened it.

Elena was looking for a place to hide that Kai wouldn't find her at when he was done with Katherine, when she saw her best friend.  
"Bonnie?"  
The Bennette witch smiled.  
Elena was instantly in front of her.  
They hugged and then Elena let go.  
"I can't believe it's you," Elena said.  
"I can't believe I'm back. It's because of Katherine. Where is she?" Bonnie replied.  
"She's in the cafeteria fighting Kai. She's human again."  
Damon came towards them.  
"Who's fighting Kai?"  
"Katherine. She found me and we helped each other get back," Bonnie informed him.  
"Go. We'll deal with Kai," Damon told Elena.  
"I can't. Kai melted my Daylight ring."  
"Then stay here. We can all go when we get rid of Kai."

Kat was about to black out, when she dimly saw Bonnie and Damon walk in.  
'And the cavalry arrives,' she thought.  
A moment later, Kai was off her and she was on the floor, Damon at her side. Then everything went black for her.  
As Damon got to his feet with an out cold Katherine in his arms, Bonnie sent Kai back to where he had come from.

When she woke up, she was in Damon's bed in his room, feeling okay. So everyone lived as happily as they could, with Lat getting Elena a new Daylight ring.


	13. The Fall of Kai

Summary: What happens when they need Katherine to help defeat Kai? What if she was sent to a dimension with a different time zone? What if Ric was the one that saved her? Will he be able to free her from the prison dimension? Will Katherine be able to defeat Kai once and for all?

"We need Bonnie," Caroline Forbes said, not finding anything in the books that would help figure out how to stop Kai. Sure, they were all able to go home and had, but it wasn't the same with Bonnie.  
"We don't know how to bring her back. Even if we did, there could be consequences. Damon came back and then Kai did. I hate this as much as anyone, but we might need a Traveler. Someone that may be able to get rid of Kai who is smart, is always one step ahead, and has magic to use against him; someone conniving," Ric replied from where he sat next to her on the couch at the Salvatore boarding house.  
"Someone like Katherine. We can't do that. We can't bring her back. She's finally out of our lives and you want to bring her back to life?" she replied.  
"It may be impossible to bring Bonnie back, but it's not impossible to bring Katherine back. There may be a way. Bonnie said that Katherine wasn't on the Other Side. She was swept away by a black mass. There's no such thing as Hell, so she had to have been taken somewhere else. Besides, if she does anything to mess with our lives again, we can kill her again. And we both know Katherine has nine lives. She always comes back. She's just getting help this time," he replied.  
"Okay; let's do it," Caroline said, seeing Ric's logic. All she wanted was Kai gone forever. She knew Elena and the others would be peeved when they found out, but they were running out of time. They had to act fast and Katherine would definitely know what to do. She always had plan after plan.

Soon, they found that Katherine was in a prison in a dimension with a pretty fast timezone. Caroline had to go to classes and tell the others though, so Ric was on his own in rescuing Katherine.

Katherine lay on her back, eyes closed, hurt from her time in the prison, wishing she had never been sent here. It was her own personal Hell. This dimension brought memories and fears to life in a bad way. It could drive a person insane and worse.

Ric silently walked the hall of the prison, searching each cell for the ex-vampiress. She was a pain in the ass, but they needed her help. Besides, she wasn't born evil. Her tragic, hard life made her how she became.  
A few minutes later, he found her in a cell out cold, clearly hurt. She was clearly human, too.  
After breaking the lock on the cell as quietly as possible with inhuman strength, he knelt beside her and gently pulled her into his arms, before leaving the prison with her.

Once at his apartment, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside. He then bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.  
When her wounds had healed, he took it away and his wrist instantly healed.

The next day, Katherine woke up to see that she was alive and in Alaric's bed in his apartment. She heard voices that she knew were Alaric and Caroline.  
She got to her feet and put on a pair of her clothes that were lying on a chair by the bed.  
When she was dressed, she left the room to see Alaric and Caroline seated on his couch.  
She sat in the recliner.  
"Never thought I'd be rescued from that place by either of you. Thanks," she said. "Why did you do it, though? Everyone wants to kill me."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need your help with a witch by the name of Kai. We don't know how to bring Bonnie back, so we thought you could help us," Caroline informed her sire.  
"You're right. I can help. Where is he? I need to kick his ass when I embrace my Traveler lineage," she replied to her youngest childe.  
"He's probably still at the cemetery," Caroline replied.  
"Welcome home," Ric said.  
"Thanks," the now human replied.

A couple hours later, Kat had succeeded in defeating Kai, so all was well in Mystic Falls.


	14. Vampiress Doppelganger Saver

Summary: Damon finds Katherine in the woods, bitten. Will he care enough to save her life? Can he save her before it's too late?

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Damon Salvatore walked through the woods, no hurry to get home, though it was a full moon.  
He stopped in the middle of the woods, seeing someone on the ground, on her back, clothes torn, the smell of blood; HER blood, and werewolf strong.  
"Katherine?"  
He was instantly at her side.  
He knelt down by her and rested gentle hands on either side of her face, looking down at her, making sure she wasn't dead yet. He could see that she'd been bitten more than a couple times.  
He looked around to make sure there wasn't a werewolf lying in wait, before looking at her and taking his hands away from her.  
"Let's get you out of here," he said, as he pulled her gently into his arms. "Upsie daisy," he added, as he got to his feet with her in his arms. He then vanished to take her home.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down on his bed.  
"Stay with me," he said.  
He vanished to go get the cure for her and, half an hour later, came back.  
He sat on her bedside and opened the vial, before gently lifting her head. He then put the vial to her lips, making the cure go down her throat.  
Once finished, he gently layed her head back down and set the vial on the end table.  
He looked down at her, knowing she'd live.


	15. Together We Help

Summary: Set in S6. What if Damon ended up in a different prison world and found an injured Katherine? Will he care enough to save her? What will ensue between them?

Kat

I don't know where I am, but it's al darkness until I open my eyes. I realize when I do, that I'm in some kind of cell with only one window to give me light. The last thing I remember is being swept away by a black mass. I thought I was going to Hell for my sins, but maybe I'm not in Hell. The next thing I notice is that there are chains on my wrists and I can hear others in a few cells down from mine. Then I hear footsteps coming towards my cell.  
"You must be Katherine," the guy in front of my cell says. "We have a lot in store for you."  
I look at him, as he speaks to me. And as he speaks that last part, I know that whatever it is that they have in store for me, I know I won't like it one bit. I have to get the hell out of here, no matter what, or I may not make it. As a vampire, I would have survived anything but a stake, but as a human, I won't be able to survive this, no mater what it is in store for me. And I have nothing to help me hold on.  
The guy smiles at me, but it's not a friendly one. Instead, it's more like an evil one. At this moment, everything I have gone through with Klaus for 500 years seems little compared to this.  
I stand up, determined now to show my fear; any weakness. Fear is weakness that I can't let the enemy see nor sense. Weakness makes you vulnerable and Katherine Pierce never shows vulnerability. I have to keep up the Katherine façade to keep strong. I just don't know how long it will last. How long will I be able to maintain my strong-will, when I have nothing and no one to live for? Nadia and all my friends are dead, Damon and Stefan hate me, and Elijah has given up on me. I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore or why. It would be such a relief to stop fighting.  
The guy takes my arm from between the bars and injects a syringe into it, but I don't fight. It's pointless, so why try? He then lets go of me and takes the syringe out of my arm.  
"We'll see each other soon. For now, I want you to get some sleep."  
I watch, as he walks away. Then, before I know it, I'm swallowed by darkness again.

What feels like days later, I lay on my back in pain, weak from the torture, eyes closed, wishing I was anywhere else but here. This is wore than everything I've been through in all my 500 years. All I want right now is to sleep and to never feel a thing again. That's how excruciating the pain is.

Damon

I'm walking through a small town someplace, trying to figure out where I am, when I see a kind of prison. I'm curious as to why it's here, since it's out of character to have a prison like this in the middle of a small town, so I decide to investigate.

When I get inside, all there is are hallways full of different cells. Not every cell is empty most have different species in them by the smell. Then I sense the scent of someone I did not want to see ever again. My sire; Katherine Pierce. I follow the smell to the cell, which is one of the middle cells.  
I stand at the door to her cell and look down at here. There's no bed in her cell; just a cement floor with chains on her wrists that connect to the wall. Her skin looks burnt and her clothes are torn in some places. She's on the floor on her back, eyes closed, and I can smell the familiar scents of human and blood. That's when I realize that she's injured.  
With inhuman strength, I force the door open and instantly kneel at her side. Now that I'm closer, I can see that she's pale; probably from blood loss. I snap the chains off her wrists and rest gentle hands on either side of her face.  
"Katherine?" I call to her, hoping she can hear me.  
When she doesn't respond, I take my hands away and then gently pull her into my arms and get to my feet. I then blur away until we're some distance away from the prison.

Once in the bedroom of one of the vacant houses, I gently lay her down on the bed and then sit on her bedside. I bite my wrist and put it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat to save her life.  
A few minutes later, I take my wrist away which instantly heals. Then, amazingly, I watch as her wounds heal. Maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll be okay and she can tell me where we are and what the hell happened to her. She's still out though and a little pale, but she looks better than she did a few minutes ago, minus the sweating and fever.  
I silently look down at her, not knowing what else to do for her. I already healed her wounds and saved her life, but there are some things vampirism can't cure for humans.  
My mind flashes back to four years ago when I nearly died from a werewolf bite, which is kind of what she looks like right now. Thinking of that, I know there's only one other thing I can do for her.  
I get to my feet and head to the bathroom to get a couple cool, wet wash cloths; one for her forehead and one for her face.  
When I return, I sit on her bedside once more and rest one cloth on her forehead. The other I use to dam on her face. All I can do now is try to cool her down and wait for her to awaken.

Kat

I don't know how long I'm out, but when I come to, I'm in a room with Damon wetting my face with a cool wash cloth. He must've saved me since I no longer feel like I'm dying of blood loss. Now I just feel a mixture of hot and cold. I'm thankful for what he has done for me, but he's the last person I want to see right now. He tormented me on my deathbed, after all. I'm still weak, but I manage to scoot away from him and sit up in bed, my back against the wall, and he doesn't stop me.  
"Go away," I say, but it's not my firm voice I'm speaking with. It's almost a whisper, which I didn't expect. I must be worse off than I thought.

Damon

When she backs away from me and tells me to "go away," all I can do is sit there and look at her. The Katherine I know, both human and vampire, would've stood up to me instead of backing off and looking at me the way she is. I guess I do deserve it for treating her the way I did on her deathbed, though. I never would've expected her to look at me or act like this towards me. The way she's looking at me right now isn't a new look for me. I've seen it in every human I had ever killed for the past 145 years; fear.  
"Just stay away from me," she adds in a soft voice.  
I want to tell her not to be afraid of me; that she can trust me; but I know she won't believe me.  
"I know you're afraid of me after what I did to you, but you need my help and I need yours. We need to get out of here so we can go home. I know you don't have a reason to trust me, but for once, my intentions are not to harm or kill you. I want you to trust me so we can find a way out of here," I reason.  
She silently looks at me, but finally she doesn't look afraid of me anymore, which is a good sign.  
"You're right. Let's get out of here," she says to me.  
It relieves me, when she agrees with me. I don't know why, but it does for some reason.  
"Do you know where we are?" I ask her.  
"I've been in a cell all this time, so no; I don't know exactly where we are. I can only guess from the vacancy that we're in a prison world, " she answers me.  
I've never heard of a prison world before, but it sure as hell doesn't look or sound good.  
"When you feel better, we can find a way out. Right now, you need to recover. You can barely move," I tell her.  
"Thanks," she replies.  
I'm surprised when she thanks me for what I'm doing for her, but I don't let her see my surprise.  
I watch, as she lays back down where she was before.

Kat

A moment after I lay down, I start to feel shaky and my vision goes blurry and dim. Everything seems so far away, as my vision goes gray and I hear him.  
"Katherine? Katherine," he calls to me, sounding concerned. "Can you hear me, Katherine? Stay with me, Kat."  
I want to tell him that I can hear him, but I can't as my vision goes black.

Damon

I rest a gentle hand on the left side of her face, as I look down at her. I wish I was a doctor at this moment, but I'm not. I don't know what to do, so I listen with vampire hearing. Her heart is its normal rhythm, but she looks shaky and her breathing sounds restricted. It's like she's having muscle spasm and can't get enough oxygen; almost like a seizure. I don't know what I should do for her, so I do the only thing I can think to do, apart from snapping her neck.  
I bend down and kiss her a couple times, breathing some of my own air down her throat, which seems to work.  
I stop and look down at her, listening again. Sure enough, it works and her breathing is back to normal and her heart is still regular, but she's still having muscle spasms. I don't know how to help her now. All I can do is watch.

Kat

When I wake u, I see that he hasn't moved and I'm feeling better.  
He gives me a small smile.  
"Hey."  
I smile back.  
"Hey."

After he and I have eaten in the kitchen, we soon set to work to find a way out.

A few days later, we make it home with help from the ascendant.


	16. To Remember

Summary: Set in S6 after Joe saved Ric when he landed on the Mystic Falls border. What if, out of the blue, her memories resurfaced?

Damon walked into the boarding house to see Elena seated on the couch, clearly having heard what happened with Ric.  
She looked at him, as he sat down beside her.  
"How is he?"  
"He'll live," he answered her.  
His reply relieved her, though she didn't know what she felt about Ric being human again.  
Suddenly images began to come to her; memories. Pain began in her head, as they surfaced.  
She put finger to her temple.  
"Elena?" he called, worried.  
"I'm starting to remember."  
Her rely relieved him. He wouldn't have to explain a memory to her that he remember, but she didn't.

*Flashback #1*

Damon and Elena stood in the living room of the boarding house, having a fight.  
"There's nothing in this world that consecrates all the reasons I'm wrong for you. I am bad. I'm bad for you, Elena. I don't know why you wouldn't run away from me as humanly possible."  
"Because I love you. I chose you," she replied.  
"Now I'm choosing. And I'm choosing to let you go."  
"So, that's it. You're just going to push me away."  
*end*

*Flashback #2*

It was a beautiful day in the boarding house. Summer was over, so she was going off to college to Whitmore. He didn't understand why since he had never liked school; even as a human. She was happy though, which made him happy for her. They were so happy that they began to make out. At one point, they ended up on the couch, as they did so.  
*end*

*Flashback #3*

It was a dark night, as Damon and Elena stood in the living room at the boarding house in front of the fireplace.  
"I'm not apologizing, because I am not sorry! I am not sorry that I would rather die than be human! I am not sorry that I would rather die right now than to spend the rest of my life with you, until I'm old and wrinkly and you're still here! I am not sorry, Elena!" he yelled.  
"Then I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I met you. I am not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything! And I am not sorry that I am in love with you! I love you, Damon," she replied.  
They were silent, as they looked at each other.  
A moment later, they kissed.  
*end*

*Flashback #4*

It was a beautiful day, as she stood on the Whickery bridge, her skin being burned by the sun, her Daylight ring off, hallucinations gone.  
When Damon appeared, she looked at him.  
"Damon?"  
At vamp speed, he grabbed her and jumped into the water with her, which saved her.  
*end*

*Flashback #5*

Elena was in the hospital, barely awake from Klaus compelling a nurse to take her blood for him, when she saw Damon there.  
"Damon," she said softly.  
He gently picked her u in his arms and left with her.

Later that night, she was seated on the couch, Damon in a chair by her.  
"Where were you, Damon?" she asked.  
He rested his hand on her leg and looked at her with sympathy.  
"I shouldn't have left. I promise you, I will never leave you again."  
*end*

*Flashback #6*

Damon and Elena were having a fight in a house. He was irritated that she thought he could be the good guy, but he wasn't. She was wrong.  
"That doesn't mean you have to act like a..."  
"What? A vampire? Well, guess what, Elena? I am a vampire! I'm not Stefan, so why don't you stop trying to turn me into him!" he yelled at her.  
*end*

*Flashback #7*

Damon lay in bed, barely awake, dying, Elena beside him, keeping him company and listening to everything he had to say. Knowing he was close to death and that he loved her, she kissed him once on the lips and then pulled away.  
"Thank...you," he whispered.  
A moment later, his sire, Katherine, walked in to cure him before it was too late.  
*end*

*Flashback #8*

It was a dark night as Elena tried to get the door open. The car was on fire and the door wasn't budging for her. She coughed, as smoke filled her lungs. And just as she thought she wouldn't make it, Damon was outside the door and forced it open, saving her life, yet again.  
*end*

*Flashback #9*

Damon was on his knees in pain as the male vampire stood over him, who had drenched Damon in gasoline and stood with a lit match, ready to end Damon by setting him on fire.  
Elena went to stand a distance behind the vampire.  
"Stop!" she yelled.  
The male vampire looked at her.  
"Please, don't hurt him."  
After looking between them, the vamp fled at vamp speed.  
*end*

*Flashback #10*

Damon stood in front of Elena, making sure she was okay, checking her over. She had just been in a car crash, which he assumed was due to a vampire.  
She looked at him, as he looked her over.  
"Hey; Elena. Focus. Look at me," he instructed, as she swayed a little.  
"I'm fine, Damon," she assured him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I look like crap."  
He caught her as she collapsed, a hand between her should blades, arm holding her up.

When she woke up, she was in a car with Damon who told her they were in Georgia.  
*end*

When every memory that had been compelled away was back, she came back to the present and looked at him.  
She smiled and he smiled back.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	17. Unusual Love

Summary: Set in S6 right after Bonnie and the others left Kai in the 1903 prison world. What if he had found an injured Katherine there, while on his way back to the house? Will he care enough to save her life? What will happen between the two, while they look for a way out of the prison world and back to the land of the living in Mystic Falls?

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce, formerly a 500 year old vampiress, staggered through the 1903 prison world, though she didn't know that that was where she was, the weather harsh, cold, and making it even harder for her to walk after she had been through Hell. She had no clue where she was. All she knew was she was freezing from the harsh weather and injured from her time of enduring her own personal Hell and from physical torture Hell had to offer. She could barely walk and her vision was blurry and starting to go gray. She knew she had to get somewhere out of this weather, but she knew it wouldn't happen. All she could see was woods. Maybe if she took a break, she could regain some more energy and make it.  
Kai was walking through the woods to get back to the house they had found Lily in before Bonnie had left him to die in these woods, but when he saw someone injured and seated against the bark of a tree, he stopped. A part of him tried to convince him that he didn't care what happened to her and that he should just let her die, but the other part of him took over instead; the part that cared about what happened to her and wanted to know everything that had happened.  
When he had knelt down in front of her, he immediately recognized who it was; Katherine Pierce. That didn't stop him from looking her over to see what he could do for her, if anything, though. He may have left Bonnie for dead back in the 1994 prison world, but he would never do that to Katherine. He could tell that she was badly injured and without him, she would most likely die. He knew of her enough that her dying was out of the question, considering the saying she always lived by. Besides, as much as he had heard of her, they were a lot alike.  
He slid an arm underneath her and put her arm around his shoulders, before pulling her gently into his arms. He then gently picked her up in his arms, as he got to his feet, and headed towards the house Lily had been staying in. He just hoped he could save her.

She didn't know how long she was out for, but when she came to, she was in a bed in a house, no longer dying or injured. Someone had saved her life before she had died. Then she saw who had saved her.  
She looked at him.  
"Well, if it isn't the betrayer of his own kind; Kai. Who would've thought we'd end up in the same place with you saving my life," she commented.  
"And you're the famous Katherine; always the survivor," he replied. "Welcome to the 1903 prison world, but not for long. We're getting out of here one way or another."  
She slowly sat up.  
"Thanks for saving my life by the way. I didn't think you had such a kind heart for someone like me, whether we're alike or not."  
"Well, you better get used to it," he answered her.

After a while of them being in the prison world and looking for a way out, they found themselves falling for each other, whether they wanted to or not. And in the end, after finding a way out of the prison world and to the real world in Mystic Falls, they were completely and utterly in love. And that is where their love story began.


	18. I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime

Summary: Set in S6E21 "I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime." What if Elena had died in S5, instead of Kat? What if it was Damon and Kat who were at Jo and Ric's wedding? What if Damon and Kat fell back in love?

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore stood at the altar at Jo and Ric's wedding. After Elena had died human a year ago, he and Katherine had decided to give their relationship a second chance. Now they were completely in love again and Katherine had taken the cure they had found in the 1903 prison world. After the wedding, Damon was going to take the rest of the cure so he could be human with her. He wanted to die alongside her, instead of still being in existence after she died.  
Suddenly, right before Jo could finish her vows to Ric, she was stabbed and Kai, her brother, appeared on the altar not far from where Katherine was standing. It was a surprise, because they had left him in the 1903 prison world. How he had escaped, they didn't know and probably never would know.  
Jo fell from being stabbed and Ric was now on the floor with her head in his lap.  
"Miss me?" He said, before throwing magic at everyone. Then Kai walked away.  
As the building shook from the magic and wood and debris fell from it, Damon scanned the floor for Katherine, where he was at on the floor.  
A moment later, he spotted her on the floor on her back, out cold, in the middle of the chaos. And as he crawled over to her to check on her, all he could do was hope for her to be alive.  
"Katherine," he said, once he had reached her.  
He looked down at her, assessing her condition, as he used vamp hearing to listen for a heartbeat. She lay in the middle of the chaos injured. She was bleeding from her side where a piece of wood had pierced her skin, but she was quite alive; just out cold.  
He took the piece of wood out of her side, tossing it to the floor, and pulled her gently into his arms. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat, which soon healed her and gently carried her back home in his arms, leaving the others for the time being. Right now, to him, Katherine was more important than everyone else in the room who had been with him and Katherine.  
Once in his room, he gently layed her down on his bed, before sitting on her bedside to wait for her to awaken. He held her left hand in his and with his free one, gently brushed hair out of her face. He then trailed fingers gently down her face, as he waited for her to come to. He hoped it would be soon. He didn't want anything to happen to her. She was his light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel that he had only recently began to make his way out of. He didn't know what he'd do without her in his life. She was his life and he was hers. They were the product of true love. They always found their way back to each other and they had forever to make up for lost time and wrongs they had done to one another. They were compatible and alike in so many ways, it was like they were met for each other. In the end, they had finally found their happy ending after 145 years of having to wait. It was worth it though, because he finally had gotten the girl. He learned that all he had had to do was to be patient and to learn that as a human, Katherine was much different. Being a vampire had just changed her into someone and something that no one had thought she would become. But her life had made her a monster and deceiver. If it wasn't for her having to run for 500 years from an Original hybrid plus other enemies that she had made over the centuries, she never would've become someone others hated, despised, feared, wanted dead, and didn't trust nor ever wanted to meet or know.  
An hour later, she finally started to come to, which relieved him, knowing that she would be okay, after all.


	19. I'll Wed You In TheGoldenSummertime(2nd)

Summary: Set in S6E21 "I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime." Before Kai can stab Jo after he appears, Katherine appears and stands in his way, stopping him from being able to hurt her. And when he does the spell, she uses Traveler magic to keep Elena from getting hurt. After Kai hurts Katherine and she gets thrown by his magic, will Damon care enough to save her, considering she's human? Will she live?

It was a dark night, as Ric and Jo stood in front of each other with Damon and Elena as their best man and bridesmaid. They were getting married and just about ready to say "I do."  
Suddenly, Kai appeared behind Jo and in front of Elena, which made Elena gasp in shock and Ric and Damon tense. That made Jo turn around to see him. Before he could stab her with the knife in his hand though, a very human Katherine appeared between Jo and Kai, facing him.  
"Katherine," was all Damon could say, while Elena could only be silent.  
"Hello, Damon; Elena. Miss me? I know I missed you." She gave a smile, before looking at Kai again and telling Ric, "Finish it and then get out of here."  
Ric was shocked to see her, while Jo didn't know who she was, but they said "I do" and got the hell out of there.  
"Well, if it isn't the selfish Katherine being selfless," Kai greeted. He went to stab Elena, but Katherine magically through the knife out of his hand. Then, when Kai through magic at everyone, she brought up a protection shield for Elena, knowing she too was human now.  
Damon started to get to his feet, as he looked around at the chaos. Then, when he saw Elena on the floor, he knelt beside her and pulled her gently into his arms.  
"She's okay," Katherine informed him, as she looked at him. "I put up a protection shield so she didn't get hurt like she could have. Get her out of here."  
Just as Damon looked at her and Katherine turned her attention back to Kai, Kai stabbed her in the lower stomach with the knife he had grabbed from the floor.  
As everything began to go gray and she was magically thrown, Damon had Stefan get Elena out of there, in which he did.  
When Stefan had left with Elena, Damon blurred over to where his sire had landed and had been buried by debris and long pieces of wood from the ceiling. He loved Elena, but now that she had been selfless and was badly injured from Kai, he knew he had to save her. He had to at least try to save her life.  
With vampire strength, he soon had her unburied and could tell that she was definitely badly injured. She lay on her back with eyes closed and skin very pale, a piece of wood protruding from her abdomen, bleeding heavily from both that wound and the one Kai had given her. He could easily tell that she had already lost a lot of blood and, with vampire hearing, he could hear that her breathing was slow and shallow.  
He gently pulled her into his arms, crook of arm supporting her head, and pulled the piece of wood out and tossing it to the ground. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life.  
"Stay with me, Katherine. You saved Elena. Now it's my turn. Don't you dare die on me. Keep breathing. You hear me? You're a fighter. Just open your eyes for me," he said, as he forced his blood down her throat, which soon healed her.  
When her wounds had healed and her breathing and skin color were back to normal, he sighed in relief.  
"Come on, Katherine. Open your eyes. Be a good girl and wake up. I need you to just open your eyes. You can do it. Just open your eyes."  
He waited for her to awaken and, sure enough, twenty minutes later, she groaned as she began to come to.  
"That's a good girl. Wake up for me."  
She groggily opened her eyes to see that she was in her elder childe's arms.  
"Damon?" she said, still feeling tired.  
"Hey," he greeted. "You're finally awake. Now let's go home."  
He got to his feet, as he helped her to hers. Then, when she almost lost her balance, he put a hand on her arm to keep her on her feet.  
"Easy," he said gently. "Focus, Katherine. Look at me."  
She looked at him, but everything was blurry.  
"Kat," he called.  
She knew he was right in front of her, but everything seemed too far away. Then she was swimming in darkness.  
He caught her from hitting the ground, with vamp reflexes, hand between her shoulder blades, arm holding her up.  
"Let's get home," he said. Then, as he gently picked her up in his arms, he added, "Upsie daisy." Then he blurred him to the Salvatore boarding house.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside. He only hoped she'd be okay. She wasn't so bad as a human, despite her whining and always ending up in danger from one thing or another.

She didn't know how long she was out, but when she came to, she saw that she was in Damon's bed with him seated on her bedside, a gentle hand on the side of her face, as if he cared for her.  
She smiled up at him and he smiled back.  
"How long was I out?" she asked.  
"A few hours. How do you feel?"  
"A lot better. Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
They smiled at each other again.

In the end, Elena was okay as well as Kat who went to live with them, since she had no place to go. Also, they finally were able to get rid of Kai once and for all without killing Jo in the process.


	20. Bound For Home

Summary: Set in S6. Damon ends up in the 1994 Prison World after dying and comes upon an injured Kat in the boarding house. Will she be okay? Will she live?

It was a dark night, as Damon walked through what looked to be Mystic Falls, but he appeared to be the only one there. He didn't know where he was, but he wanted to find out. He knew the Other Side didn't exist anymore, so he had to be somewhere else.  
When he saw the boarding house, he approached it, happy to have somewhere to stay until he could find a way out of this place. And as soon as he opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind himself, he smelled blood and the scents of human, Katherine, and someone else he couldn't name.  
When he entered his living room, someone was approaching her where she lay injured in front of the couch. Realizing he was an enemy of some sorts, he vamp-sped behind him and snapped his neck, before tossing him out and locking the door.  
Once back in the living room, he was instantly knelt at her side.  
"Katherine?" he called to her, as he looked down at her, looking at her injuries. As he did so, he could tell that she was in bad condition. There was a stab wound to her thigh and a knife in her side, with her lower stomach heavily bleeding. She was pale from blood loss, head to the left, facing the couch, eyes barely open to slits.  
"Stay with me, Katherine," he said, before flashing off to get what he needed from the bathroom upstairs.  
A few moments later, he returned next to her. He would've simply given her his blood, but he didn't know if she could digest it. So, for now, he was playing it safe.  
A moment later, he had a towel each around her side and thigh, the knife now lying on the floor. He then worked on trying to stop her lower stomach from bleeding with another towel.  
After a few minutes, he finally was able to stop the bleeding and get her wounds taken care of with the first-aid kit.  
He gently slid an arm under her legs and another under her head to gently lay her down on the couch. There wasn't much he could really do for her. He wasn't a doctor. All he could do was encourage her to fight and wait for her to wake up now.  
Once she was on the couch, he sat by her on the couch and rested a gentle hand on the said of her face.  
"Katherine, it's me. Can you hear me? I need you to fight and wake up for me. Can you do that? For me?" he called to her, being kind to her for once in a very long time. He needed her to wake up and tell him everything she knew about this place, how to get home, and who that guy was.

An hour later, when she finally woke up, she saw that she was no longer on the floor, her injuries had been taken care of, and Damon was seated on the couch by her, looking at her, obviously waiting for her to awaken.  
"Damon?" she said weakly, weak from blood loss and Kai draining her when he had tried to steal all of her Traveler magic.  
He took his hand away from her face.  
"Finally. You know, as a human, you have very bad luck when it comes to trying to survive," he commented.  
Since he was here with her, she realized that he must've recently died.  
"So, what are you in for?" she replied, tying to have some humor, even though dying was not funny at all. She wanted to know why her Sweet Damon would be dead already, though. Despite what they had done and tried to do to each other in the past, she always tried to protect and keep him alive. She had always watched out for him, even when he didn't know it.  
"I sacrificed myself for Mystic Falls to save it from the Travelers and I succeeded."  
She was silent, not knowing what to say to that.  
"So, who was that guy?" he questioned her.  
"Kai. He's a Gemini witch. He can steal someone's magic with just a touch, though he wasn't born with any magic of his own. I wouldn't help him get out of here, so he tried to kill me. His father trapped him here to keep him from killing anymore of his siblings," she explained to him.  
"So, what is this place and how do we get the hell out of here?" he asked.  
"It's the 1994 Prison World and we have to use your blood and mine and the ascendant to get out of here, but we have to wait for an eclipse."  
"Then let's get the hell out of here."  
"I need to get my strength back though, or we can't go. I'm not strong enough to use what's left of my Traveler magic to get out of here. Kai stole enough that it weakened me."  
"Then we'll get your strength restored and then get the hell out of here."  
Now that he knew what Kai was capable of and who he was, he wasn't going to leave her here with him. He wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy.

A few days later, after her strength was restored, they left the 1994 Prison World and found themeselves back home in Mystic Falls.


	21. Fight Song

Summary: Set in S6. What if, after he died alone and went face to face with Kai, he ended up in the same place as Katherine? What if she needed help? Will he save her life? What will happen?

Pairings:

Datherine

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

It was a dark night in a basement-like room, as Damon woke up chained to a wall by his wrists. The last thing he remembered after dying and not disintegrating was being taken by someone named Kai; a witch. He looked around, only to see his sire on her side and out. He could smell blood too, which meant that she was human again. Deciding to help her, he unchained his wrists with vamp strength and blurred over to kneel by her.  
He gently got her on her back, only to see that she was very much injured. She had a lower stomach wound and both sides were injured. Also, there was blood on either side of her head.  
He rested gentle hands on either side of her head.  
"Katherine, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me. If you can hear me, open your eyes."  
After a few minutes, he gently pulled her into his arms and used her jacket to tie around her lower stomach wound, trying to keep her from losing any more blood. She had lost too much. He couldn't let her lose more if he wanted her to live.

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream 'em loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice now?_  
 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_  
 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
 _Everybody's worried about me_  
 _In too deep, say_  
 _I'm in too deep_  
 _And it's been two years_  
 _I miss my home_  
 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
 _I still believe_  
 _Yeah I still believe_

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.  
"I know I don't deserve for you to listen to me after what I did to you on your deathbed, but give me a chance. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't wake up for me. All I'm asking is for you to open your eyes. You don't have to do anything else."  
A few minutes later, after taking his hand away, he finally saw her come to, which relieved him.  
"Damon?" she questioned softly from blood loss and grogginess.  
"It's okay. I'm right here," he replied gently.  
When he got to his feet with her, everything began to grow blurry and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Hey; Stay with me," he said, looking down at her.  
She tried to stay awake, as she felt the wind, letting her know that he was using vamp speed to get her somewhere safe where he could save her.

Once in a room at a clinic, he gently layed her down on what looked to be an examination table, and used his jacket as a pillow for her head, before starting in on taking care of her wounds.  
As she layed there, she knew he was there and felt him taking care of her, but everything seemed too far away for her.  
"Katherine? Katherine," she heard him call. "Stay with me. Keep fighting."  
She knew she was losing the fight though, no matter how much she tried. Then, towards the end of him taking care of her wounds, everything went black.

When he was finished and he had his jacket on and hers as a pillow for her head, he used vamp hearing to listen for breathing and a heartbeat, but when he couldn't hear anything, he began to try and bring her back.  
"Come on, Katherine; Breathe. Come back to me. Breathe," he said after a few minutes of trying, as he continued to try.

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_  
 _A lot of fight left in me_  
 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_  
 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_  
 _Now I've got a lot of fight left in me_

After twenty minutes, he was finally able to bring her back. He then gently pulled her into his arms and left with her to find a place they could stay at.

A few days later, after she was fully recovered, they found their way back home.


	22. Her Knight In Black

Summary: Set in S6. Damon finds a human Kat in need of help. Will he save her or just leave her? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a beautiful day by the woods, as Damon tried to figure out where the hell he had ended up at. As far as he figured, it wasn't exactly peace and neither was it hell. He knew he hadn't disintegrated with the Other Side, though. He had been taken here.  
Suddenly, smelling the all too familiar scents of blood and human, he followed the scents into the woods for a distance. As he did, it began to pour, matching his not so great mood.  
He stopped half a distance from the scene, seeing a guy he didn't care to question nor did he recognize, standing over someone. By the sudden familiar scent of his former sire, it was the one person he never wanted to see ever again. There had to be a reason that he ended up where she had, so he did the only thing he knew was the right thing to do. In a blur, he snapped his neck from behind and then knelt at his human and injured ex's side and gently pulled her into his arms, before vanishing from the woods and, once he realized that it was like an abandoned Mystic Falls, he knew where to go.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down on his bed and soon had gotten what he needed to take care of her wounds.  
A few minutes after he had finished, he sat on her bedside and rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, looking down at her.  
"Katherine, can you hear me? I need you to wake up. I know I don't deserve for you to do what I want or need, but I did just save your life."  
After a few minutes of waiting and getting nothing, he began to wonder when she was going to wake up.  
He sighed, not knowing what else to do for her. He had done everything possible to help her, apart from feeding her his blood. He hadn't fed his blood to her, because he didn't know if she could digest vampire blood. In the real world when she had been human and dying of old age, she hadn't been able to digest vampire blood.  
After deciding to go inside her head to find out what was wrong, he saw everything that had happened between her and Kai, before finding her, and knew why he couldn't wake her up.  
"Damon?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
"Don't worry. I'm not here to cause any trouble or torment you. I ended up here, wherever here is, after sacrificing myself to save Mystic Falls from the Travelers. I saw you and him in the woods, so I saved you. I couldn't wake you up, so I came here to find out why. I know you've been through hell, but you can't just give up. You didn't get this far to give up."  
"Thanks for the save and your concern, but I don't need or want saving. We may be a lot alike, but you don't know how it feels to never be truly free."  
"True, but you know I'm right, even if you don't want to admit it. Besides, she wouldn't want you to give up."  
As she looked at him, she knew he was right about everything. She wondered what had happened for him to want to help her. Had he seen something she hadn't wanted him to see? Had something happened with or to Elena? She would have to find out, but not right away. When it came to talking to him about Elena, it was a touchy subject.  
"Fine. Get out of my head and I'll wake up."  
At that, he left her head and she soon awoke.  
She gave a smile and he smiled back.  
"So, what are you? My knight in black until we return?" she questioned.  
"We'll see," he replied.  
She knew that that was as much of a yes as she would get out of him.


	23. Peril

Summary: Set in S6 when Caroline turn her humanity off. What if, starting in S2, Damon and Caroline were together instead of Damon and Elena ending up together throughout the series? What if Katherine never died of old age in S5? What if Katherine ended up having to be saved from a humanityless Caroline? What will happen?

Pairings:  
Daroline

Datherine

A/N: For those of you who do not recognize the scene, it's from the episode when Caroline told Stefan to turn his humanity off in S6. Just a clarification. 

It was a nebulous (dark) night, as Damon Salvatore stood in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, trying to think of where Caroline Forbes would go after she had turned her humanity off after losing her mother, Sheriff Liz Forbes. First her father had been killed a few years ago. Now her mother had died of cancer. She had no family left and it wasn't like anyone she knew, apart from Elena of course, knew what it was like to lose both parents. It was different for Caroline, though. Now she had turned it off and he didn't exactly know her as well as her friends did, so he didn't really know where Blondie would go.  
He set his empty shot glass he had been drinking Bourbon out of, on his drinking table.  
When he smelled a familiar scent he knew all too well, he turned around to face her. Even as a human, she was annoying as hell to him. She was also a pain in his ass, but though he wouldn't admit it to her or anybody else, she was helpful at times. As a vampiress, she had been 500 years old, so she had had 400 plus years on him. She'd know some things that he wouldn't. In the past, she had been quite helpful. Besides, they had a lot in common, due to her siring him and making him in her own image. She taught him everything he knew and though he half hated her, there was a part of him that would always care. That part he always ignored, though. He wanted nothing to do with her. He wished she would just leave town already. There was nothing she could really do, but then again, she was here for protection due to her being human. Because of her being formerly 500 years old, she had more enemies than probably even she could count. She'd be dead if she had no protection and one of her enemies found her and saw that she was human.  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be besides here? Go annoy someone else. I'm not in the mood," he told her before she could say anything.  
"Let me guess. Caroline and her non-emotions? I may be human, but I'm not deaf. I heard she turned it off," she replied.  
"You're not helping. Get out."  
"Fine," she replied, before leaving. "I'll be back in an hour. That should give you enough time to figure things out or whatever."  
He watched her go and heard the front door, as she closed it, and wondered why she wasn't being her normal annoying and pain in the ass self. Maybe this time she understand, he reasoned with himself. Or, if he was lucky, she wasn't in the mood to be annoying and fight with him. Maybe she was just having an off day, he figured. Therefore, he didn't dwell on it and just ignored her new behavior.

Half an hour later, while Damon was in Whitmore, deciding to try the college first, a very human Katherine was captured and in a room in the basement of the college, Caroline in a room at the college, having a drink and waiting on Damon to show up. She was having fun with her humanity off, which made her wonder why she hadn't turned it off a long time ago. It was fun for her in causing chaos and pain and misery; especially, when it was Katherine who was involved. For her, it was revenge for everything Katherine had done, though and she figured, even with his humanity on, Damon would enjoy this too. She believed that he hated Katherine more than even she did with or without her humanity on.  
Soon enough, he entered the room, closing the door behind himself, and saw her standing at the bar in the kitchen part of the room.  
"So glad for you to join me, Damon."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired, figuring there had to be meaning behind what she had said. She had her humanity off, after all. He could relate. He even worse without his humanity on, though. He had turned it off a little while after he had left Mystic Falls and his brother in 1864, upset, thinking that Katherine had been dead, when, in truth, she had just faked her death and hadn't wanted even Damon to know about it.  
"I've been waiting for you. We can't have any fun without you here," she replied.  
"Well, you could've called. What are you up to?"  
"But that wouldn't make it as fun if I called you. Just about to have some fun with Katherine," she answered him without remorse or feeling.  
"Where is she?" he questioned, guessing what she meant by fun.  
"The basement. Don't worry. She's alive for now, but when we're done, let's just say that she won't be."  
When she told him that, he knew he was right about what her intentions were when it came to Katherine. He had his limits though. Katherine had saved him from a life of being nothing, when she had turned him and again a few years ago when she had cured him of a werewolf bite. He didn't fully hate her enough to kill her when she was still only human. Maybe as a vampire he would love to try, but as a human he wouldn't. He had to save her. Just so she wouldn't guess what his thoughts about it was, he made sure that he didn't show his true feelings to her about it.  
He went to stand next to her at the bar.  
"Let's go see her," she said, before turning her back on him.  
He took his chance to save Katherine by snapping her neck, not knowing what else to do.

Half an hour later, he found his way to the basement of the Whitmore College and followed the mixed scents of Katherine, human, and blood to find her.  
A few minutes later, he found her in a room on a bed, having already been injured; probably when she had been captured who knew how long ago or she had already had some "fun" with his ex-girlfriend.  
He went to stand at her bedside and looked down at her.  
He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.  
"Katherine, can you hear me?"  
After about twenty minutes, she started to come to.  
"Damon?" she said softly from losing a lot of blood while she had been out for a while.  
He took his hand away.  
"It's okay. It's just me. Let's get you out of here."  
He gently pulled her into his arms and then blurred away from Whitmore and to where he had parked his car. He then gently set her in the passenger's seat and closed the door, before getting in and driving back to Mystic Falls. It wouldn't be safe to keep her in Whitmore right now with Caroline's humanity off. Not after where had just happened. He would've fed her his blood, but ever since she had been turned back into a human, she hadn't been able to digest vampire blood, so it was useless for him to try. He had to get her to the Mystic Falls hospital, instead.

An hour later, she was taken care of and in Damon's bed upstairs in the boarding house.

A few weeks later, after certain events ensuing, Damon was finally able to get Caroline to turn it back on and all was forgiven between the three of them. So he and Caroline's story continued on.


	24. Saved By Her Childe

Characters: Kat, Kai, Damon

Summary: Set in S6. What if Kat ran into Kai? What if Damon ended up in 1994, instead of Bonnie being with him? What if Damon ran into Kat? What if Kai did to Kat what, in the show, he did to Bonnie? Will Damon help Kat? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a beautiful day in the 1994 prison world, as Katherine ran from Kai and into a room at the hospital. She had just been stabbed by Kai in the lower stomach with a knife. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to find out where she had gone, but she had to take care of her wound. She was losing a lot of blood and she couldn't die; she wouldn't; Especially, not like this.

Before she could get some bandages, she heard Kai calling to her. Then, a moment later, she saw him in the room.

He approached and she backed away from him and into the counter.

"This is my prison world, Katherine. You can't run or hide from me for long. You know, all of this could've been prevented if you had just worked with me to get out of here," he replied.

"Go to Hell!" she said, before grabbing a vase from the counter and biting him with it. She then kicked him, making him stagger back. Then she half ran and half limped away.

After Damon found himself in what looked to be a version of Mystic Falls, he saw what looked to be a human Katherine, from a distance, injured, with a hand over her lower stomach, half limping and half walking.

He sighed.

 _Great. Just great,_ he thought.

If someone could hurt her like that, whoever it was, they could hurt him too most likely.

Suddenly, he saw someone come up behind her and put hands on her arms.

"You're no use to me, Katherine. If you are going to be against me, I'm going to take every ounce of Traveler magic you have left. You know that'll kill you when I'm done," he heard him say.

She gasped when he touched her arms, already being drained by him.

"Go to hell," she wanted to yell, but it came out almost a whisper, as weakness came and everything started to go black.

As he stood there and watched, Damon debated on whether to save her or not. She had put them through hell, but if she had Traveler magic, she could help him get back home.

Making up his mind, he vamp-sped towards the scene and cut his head off from behind with one quick reflex of an arm.

He knelt beside his sire and could tell that he had stopped him just in time. She was pale from both being drained and from blood loss, but he could see with vamp eyesight that she still had a pulse. He could also hear a heartbeat, though she had very slow and shallow breathing; too slow for his liking. And with vamp smelling, the blood she was still losing, which was too much, was almost overwhelming for his heightened senses.

As he knelt there, he debated on how to save her. She was human, and in the real world, she hadn't been able to digest vampire blood. He knew he had to do something or she would die, though.

He put her left arm around his shoulder, pulling her gently into his arms, crook of arm supporting her head, and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her wound and hopefully, if he was lucky, save her life.

A few minutes later, after her wound had healed and her color and breathing had gone back to normal, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed, and sighed in relief. He then gently picked her up in his arms, as he got to his feet.

Hours later, when she woke up, she found herself on the couch in the Salvatore boarding house living room, Damon seated on the couch by her, obviously having been waiting for her to wake up.

"Damon?" she questioned. "When did you get here?"

"About the time you were nearly killed. Don't worry. I severed his head."

He gave a smirk at that last sentence.

She slowly sat up and he helped her.

"Thanks," she said.

She gave a smile and he smiled back.

In the end, after she was fully recovered, they used her Traveler magic and the ascendant to go back home.


End file.
